


Family Reunion

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-Factor team is confused when two young mutants show up. The problem? They look like a younger version of Pietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt fill, for Tommy and Billy visiting X-Factor. I love the two of them, and I really want them both to feature in more comics. Together. Not like in the last YA run where Tommy was pushed off to the side. (I have a lot of Tommy and Billy feelings okay?) Anyway, enjoy!

The first strange thing that happened, other than weird tunnel creatures attacking Washington D.C., was that when Remy spun around to attack for what felt like the hundredth time (the creatures were endless) he came face-to-face with a white-haired kid in a green bodysuit wearing goggles. 

“You ain't on the team,” he said, blinking. 

“IknowIjustthoughtyoucouldusethehelphaveyouseenQuicksilver?” the boy said in a rush of breath. 

“Um,” Remy frowned. “Only part of that I heard was Quicksilver. Speaking of,” he took a closer look at the boy and noticed the second strange thing, “you look like him.” 

“Ohyeahwe'refamily,” the boy said. He stuck out a hand. “I'm Tommy. Speed.” 

Remy took the hand and shook it. “Remy. Gambit.” 

“I've heard of you,” Tommy said, and then he disappeared, leaving behind a gust of wind. 

Remy stared after him. And then he noticed that all the creatures were gone. “Lorna,” he said into his headset, “where's Pietro?” 

“Helping people out of the subway,” Lorna replied. “Why?” 

“No reason. I'm done here.” He made his way to the mouth of the nearest subway station, where a steady stream of stunned people were climbing up the escalators. A flash of yellow caught his attention, and he shouted, “Quicksilver!” 

Pietro skidded to a halt in front of him. “What?” 

“There's a kid running 'round who looks just like you,” Remy said. “He looks older than Luna. Teenager.” 

“Is now the best time?” Pietro asked, shifting on his feet. 

“You didn't tell me you had another kid,” Remy said. “Or that you had one young. I mean, you must've had ta have been what, fifteen? Sixteen? In order for him ta be as old as his is now.” 

“I only have one child,” Pietro said. “Luna.”

“I mean it's okay,” Remy continued. “Teenage relationships can get pretty intense--” 

“You idiot,” Pietro snapped, and he darted off. 

“What?” Remy called after him. 

*

“I want to know why two teenagers pretty much finished the mission for us,” Lorna said. “Did anyone get a good look at them?” 

“I saw one,” Remy said. “Looked like Pietro, had his powers. Pietro says he isn't the father but--”

“I'm not the father!” Pietro glared at the team members assembled around the table. They all looked away except Lorna, who was smirking. 

“Did he call himself Speed?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Remy said. “Like I said, he has Pietro's powers, his looks, his hair--” 

“Self did not know that Quicksilver had another child,” Warlock said. “When--”

“Speed,” Lorna interrupted, “has a twin brother named Wiccan. His powers are similar to Wanda's--”

“What,” Danger said. The whole team was now looking at Pietro, whose eyes widened in horror. He spun around to glare at Lorna. 

“You couldn't have found a better way of phrasing that?” 

“I didn't know you and Wanda,” Doug struggled with his words, “felt that way about each other.” 

“We don't,” Pietro snapped. He turned to Remy. “I'm going to kill you.” 

“Why me?” Remy put his hands up in a defensive gesture. “You're the one who didn't tell me--”

“There was nothing to tell!” Pietro turned to the rest of the team. “Speed and Wiccan are the children of my sister and the Vision, created by magic. If they'd been born naturally, they wouldn't be nearly as old as they are, but my sister's magic has done stranger things. I only have one child, and her name is Luna, and I had her with my ex-wife, Crystal. Wanda and I are siblings and nothing more. Understood?” 

The team nodded. 

“Right,” Lorna said. “Wiccan and Speed were once part of the Young Avengers, a group of young adults in New York who operated in place of the Avengers when they were disassembled.” She grimaced, and Pietro looked away. “They haven't been very active since. We should find out why they're here.”

“That should not be difficult,” Danger said, “given that they're standing outside the door.” 

“What,” Pietro said, standing up. 

With a gesture, Lorna opened the door, revealing Speed and Wiccan. They were indeed twins, the only major difference between them being their hair color. Speed's hair was exactly like Pietro's, while Wiccan had the same brown hair as his mother. On either side of the twins stood Luna and Georgia, both looking slightly guilty. 

“We let them in,” Luna confessed as they stepped through the door. 

Wiccan gave them a weak wave. “Hi,” he said. “I'm Billy. That's Tommy. We, uh, had some free time and wanted to meet the rest of the family. And their team.” 

“Dad, are they really my cousins?” Luna asked. Pietro noticed that she was holding Tommy's hand. 

“Yes,” he said. “They are.” 

“Neat! Can they stay over tonight?” 

Pietro glanced at Lorna, who shrugged. “Fine,” he said. “As long as they don't cause trouble.” 

“They can't cause more trouble than we cause ourselves,” Lorna pointed out. “By the way, I'm Lorna. Your aunt, I think.” She glanced at Pietro, who nodded. 

“So,” Remy said, clapping his hands together, “I think I'll cook us up a nice big family dinner.”

*

Tommy was playing tag with Georgia and Luna in the living room. Pietro, Billy, and Lorna had accompanied Remy to the kitchen, where they were watching him put what seemed like an unholy amount of spices into the food. 

“What's the point of eating if you can't taste it?” he'd asked. 

“So,” Lorna said from where she was sitting at the table, “what brings you here?” 

“Nothing,” Billy said. “We just wanted to meet everyone. The other team. I mean, we've met the Avengers and we've spent a good amount of time with mom--”

“MomsreallybusywiththeAvengers,” came Tommy's voice, followed by wind, as he dashed through the kitchen. 

“She's really busy,” Billy translated, “but it's been nice getting to know her, and each other. I mean, we've grown up thinking we were part of different families. And Tommy really wanted to see what the rest of the family was about.” 

“He seems ta be enjoying himself,” Remy said. 

“How's Wanda?” Pietro asked quietly. 

Billy looked down. “She's fine. Really good.” 

Pietro nodded. 

“We're all doing well,” Billy continued, “which is saying a lot.” A crash caused them all to jump, and Lorna rose from her chair.

“I'll deal with that,” she said, and she left the room. 

A second later Tommy rushed in, skidding to a stop next to Billy. “Not my fault,” he said. He took note of Pietro, watching them intently, and Remy, watching his cooking. “Did you tell him yet?” 

Billy shook his head. “Tell me what?” Pietro asked, leaning against the counter. 

“We saw your press conference,” Tommy explained, and Pietro winced. Remy, next to him, put a hand on his arm. “Kind of sort of why we came. Just wanted to let you know that it was brave of you to say that. Doesn't change anything for us. I mean, you're a good person. We all have our crap.” 

“Tommy's a delinquent,” Billy pointed out. 

“Was,” Tommy corrected, elbowing Billy in his side. “I'm totally reformed now.” 

“I wouldn't say totally,” Billy muttered. 

“Anyway,” Tommy continued, ignoring his brother, “we just wanted to know if things were okay between you and the rest of the family. Because, mom doesn't talk about it and we don't know if you've talked to her but I don't think she likes it when anyone brings up the subject ifyouknowwhatImean.” 

“Tommy!” Billy hissed. 

“I know what you mean,” Pietro said. 

“If you want to talk about this in private,” Billy said, angling his head towards the door. 

Pietro glanced at Remy. “No. He...he knows. We're together.” 

“Oh, sweet, more relatives,” Tommy said, which made Pietro blush. “So, are you okay? You and mom?” He bounced on his feet a little. 

“I don't know,” Pietro admitted. “I lied to her. She needs time.” 

“But you need each other, don't you?” Tommy pressed. “I mean, that's what siblings are for, right? If you mess up they'll help pick you back up and forgive you. That's family. You can't just—right?” His voice rose slightly. 

“I need her,” Pietro told him. 

Billy grabbed Tommy's arm. “I'm sure they'll sort it out.” 

“But you'd forgive me if I-lied-to-you-because-I-was-scared-right?” 

Billy nodded. 

“Then she'll forgive you,” Tommy said to Pietro, with a certainty that didn't quite erase the worry from his eyes. But he nodded to himself as if to cement the fact. “By the way, Luna is a lot of fun. She knows stuff about the moon, how cool is that? Also she might-want-you-to-play-tag-with-her-sorry-I-introduced-her-to-that-game-and-also-Igottherobotsinvolved.” Then he vanished. 

“Sorry about that,” Billy said. 

“It's fine,” Pietro said. “I've almost lost everyone by not saying what needs to be said.” 

“I hope it works out,” Billy said. He peaked over Remy's shoulder. “Looks good.” 

“Thanks. It will be,” Remy said with a grin. 

Billy turned to Pietro. “I, uh, didn't know that you were...like me...in that way.” 

Pietro gave him a small nod. “We're more alike than not.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Billy said. “I need people a lot, too. Like Teddy. He's great, Teddy.”

“I'm sure he's far more respectable than Remy,” Pietro said. 

“Hey!” Remy elbowed Pietro, who smirked at him. 

“I'm gonna go play tag and make sure Tommy doesn't break anything else,” Billy said, smiling at the two men, and he left. 

Remy grinned at Pietro, who was staring at the place where Billy had been. His grin faded when he saw the expression on Pietro's face. “You okay?”

“The way they are towards each other,” Pietro said. “Wanda and I used to be like that. Close siblings. I must seem like a stranger to her. A horrible stranger who took over her brother.” 

“You're not a horrible stranger,” Remy said. “Tommy was right, everyone's got shit. But you're family.” 

“Family has never been easy for me,” Pietro said. 

Remy reached over, placing his fingers under Pietro's chin, tilting his head towards him so that he could press a kiss to Pietro's lips. “That was then,” he murmured. “It don't have ta be hard now.” 

Pietro closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Remy's. “I hope you're right.” 

Another crash echoed through the kitchen, followed by Billy shouting, “Tommy what the hell!” 

Remy grinned and Pietro allowed himself a small smile.


End file.
